


Corona ~Koukan~

by kyraensui



Series: Song fic universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort/Angst, Crossdressing, Heavy Angst, Hunk as Barret, I Made Myself Cry, Keith as Aerith, Lance as Zack, Lotor as Sephiroth, M/M, Matt as Tifa, Pidge as Yuffie, Post Final Fantasy VII - Disc 1, Randomness, Sad Ending, Shiro as Cloud, final fantasy vii au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Final Fantasy VII AU.





	Corona ~Koukan~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: No idea where this idea came from since it just popped up when I was listening to this song while I was typing up chapter 11 for 'Memoro de la Stono' awhile back. Of course, when that happens I have to get it out of my system again so here it is! Plus, most of my titles are based on Final Fantasy series or song titles. XD
> 
> I will get back to my other neglected fics. T____T And this is the first time I had type up a major character's death. I'm going to cheer myself a bit by typing my other fics.
> 
> This story is in Shiro's POV. If you have played Final Fantasy VII, then you know that all of this happened in Disc 1. 
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S. I cried when I wrote this. Have a tissue on hand just in case.**

_Crystal tone from the sky envelopes me_  
_Allowing my beating heart to hasten towards your exquisite grace_

  
  
  
Your violet eyes. How our eyes met when you opened them after your prayers. I kept staring at them as you lifted up your head with those warm eyes. A small piece of sanctuary for my wasted and tormented soul. On this sad puppet.

  
  
_From the distant heights, shining down on the seeking travelers_  
_Their eyes fixed on it, climbing toward it, still trying to meet it,_  
_Reaching for the polar star_

  
  
  
I remembered our first meeting in the church. Well, our actually first meeting was buying a single flower from you, but I don't count that. You were like an angel when I opened my eyes. I don't know how long you have been watching me, but you were there with a smile. Why would you smile towards a stranger like myself?

  
**"You okay?"**

  
Your voice was soft. I continued to refocus my eyes while looking around a whole different surrounding. You explained to me what happened and where I was as I shook of the dirt off of my hair along with a bad headache. Ah, that explains the pain. I fell through the roof of this abandon church and my fall was broken by a bed of flowers. Flowers that shouldn't be able to grow in this toxic slum, but I guess these were exceptional.  
  
I got up easily as I dusted off the dirt and apologized for ruining his well-taken flower bed. Never thought I would be saved by flowers. How ironic. I continued to watch you as you tend to your flowers while you spoke to me. It was more of an one-sided conversation, but I was entranced by your gentle voice. I didn't mind since it has kept my mind off of other things that I was supposed to do.

  
  
  
_This sweet pain as the sound of your music echoes within the depths of my heart_  
_Gazing back over my shoulder as I chase after only that summit,_  
_Embracing our destiny_

  
  
  
Your laugh was quite different when we talked about Materia and how was your Mother's materia was useless and yet, a precious memento. It was like a foreign sound and it surprised me. No hints of malicious nor fake sounding. It was just joy? Happy? There was a hint of sadness behind it too. Not sure how to describe it, but I enjoyed hearing it nonetheless.  
  
It was an odd sight to watch you, a male teen, taking care of flowers in this broken down church, but somehow, it gave life to this barren place. As I walked closer, you finally got up from your spot and looked at me with that smile again.

  
  
**"Ah! We don't know each other's names, do we?"**  
  
**"I'm Keith"**  
  
**"The name's Shiro."**

  
  
You laughed again as I talked a bit about myself. I thought you were weird until I watched your demeanor changed when another person came in. You looked like a scared cat with your claws and fangs out as your once soft eyes went narrowed. I looked towards your line of sight and watched as the man came in closer. He does not look familiar, but the outfit was.

  
  
You looked at me and asked, **"Get me out of here. Take me home."**  
  
Without much thought, I said, **"Okay...but it'll cost you."**

  
  
Not sure why I said that, but a man got to be paid for work even if the person happens to save your life. Well technically, the flower bed saved his ass, but Keith was the one who took care of them.  
  
Keith thought for a moment and just looked straight in my eyes.

  
  
**"How about if I go out with you once?"**

  
  
Huh? What kind of payment is that? I can't survived by that even if you are pretty. But a man that I am, I kept with my word and agreed to this. Never thought meeting you would make my life feel a bit more enjoyable.

  
_Touching your wet eyes as the feelings they signified continue to overflow_  
_As you play, we forget even the time,_  
_Until eternity awakens_

  
  
  
What became a mission to be your bodyguard turned into a partnership as I watched you fight with the enemies we've encountered. Your pursers. You were capable of taking care of yourself and yet, you asked for my help. You were one strange and pretty person. A strange pretty person who can wield a dagger with deadly precision. Will keep that in mind not to piss him off.  
  
But for awhile, I wondered why the Galras were after you. You joked about being a soldier like me and yet, you barely can catch up to me after the chase. In the end, we laughed at each other. I haven't laughed like this since then...  
  
It wasn't until a few encounters later that I found out why they want you. When you had to use your sacred magic to heal my wounds.  
  
You were an Ancient. An once powerful, peaceful race that can rival with Altean and Galran combine, but you were the last of its kind. They were killed off when the Galras captured them for their inhumane experiments and this once beautiful planet full of nature and blue skies was now being sucked away of its quintessence life force and ready to die when it was due time. I cannot let that happen to you. They cannot take you away even if Marmora group wants to protect you. They were still under the Galran rule.

  
  
  
_Trembling, enchanted by your sound, like which there is no other_  
_Waxing then waning, waning then waxing, like the crescent moon_  
  
_Like the defeated titan, Atlas,_  
_With my limited power, from the earth I want to_  
_Hold up the shining sky_

  
  
  
When we met up the group, Voltron, I was working with before, there was some unknown sparks between you and Matt. After awhile, you two got along and even talked about me whenever it was just the two of you. I glared at Pidge who was snickering at me while Hunk tried to reassure me that it's okay if they had similar interest. Not sure what he was implying so I let it slide.  
  
You and Matt bonded further after Matt was taken away to some brothel place and we had to dress up to infiltrate in. To be honest, I did NOT look good in a purple dress with a fake ponytail wig. I watched you trying to adjust my ugly blond wig (which I never look good with) with that mischievous smile on your face as if you were enjoying my torture. I noticed my expression soften when I watched your smiling face. It was something I can stare at forever. And you were beautiful in the red dress so it was a nice eye-candy.  
  
The one time I felt a huge ping of guilt was when I had to left you alone to save Matt where they held him in a room below. Sadly, it was not much of a rescue since he got himself out with that damn snickering when he saw my get-up. I am going to burn it when we're out of this place. Matt and I barely made it to the room when we paused and saw your eyes widen as you called out my name.

  
  
**"Shiro!"**

  
  
That huge jerk, Don Sendak, was making those disgusted thrusting moves and those hungry eyes at you. I saw your body trembling and back up to the bed post until you immediately jumped out when he tried to pounce at you. I held you close to my side and light up my arm at Sendak as he backed away with Matt close by. Oh he's going to pay dearly, but we didn't get to since he was a coward and we were idiots to fall for his trap.  
  
In the end, we got our information what we needed from that fool, but I didn't get to punch him. Next time.

  
  
  
_This deep pain that I’ve endured as I embrace the sound of your music_  
_As long as you’re here, I am not alone, as without worry, you_  
_Embrace my sweet pain_

  
  
  
The longer we stayed together, the more I begin to understand myself. Understanding you. It wasn't until we encountered a small village that bits and pieces of my vague, shattered memories were slowly coming together. And it only took a name to change everything.  
  
I didn't remember hearing that name before, but I watched your expression when the elderly couple mentioned his name. Their son's name. Their only son who went missing for almost 7 years.

  
  
**"Lance..."**

  
  
You said it in a whispered voice. I watched you leave when his parents asked you if you were his lover, but you only shook your head. When I looked at Matt, he was just silent and follow suit. I wondered what was wrong with you two. Who is Lance and why I felt some kind of familiarity when I said his name?  
  
When I left the house and went looking for you, I found you near the road we came from and for the first time, I saw a ting of redness and sadness in your eyes.  
  
You were surprised to find out that Lance was from this rural village. I was more surprised about the confession afterwards.

  
  
**"You know him?"**  
  
**"Didn't I tell you? He was my first love."**

  
  
I went silent. He was your first love and you still loved him for this long. Come to think of it, you've mentioned before on our first date how we were alike in our military demeanor. The way we speak, how we walk, and especially the glows in our eyes since it was our mark of our status.  
  
You continued to ask me questions about him and if I ever saw or heard of his name, but my only response was I don't know and never heard of him within my class. Along the way, you spoke more about Lance and his last job before he went missing.

  
  
**"He loves women, a real lady's man. He probably found someone else..."**

  
  
I can hear how much you love him even though the thought of this Lance guy had found someone else. I can see your little hope in your eyes that you want to see him again. It kind of made me feel indifferent... Jealous? Lost? Not sure how to really describe how I am feeling right now. You shook your head and smiled as we walk together to find Matt.  
  
Not sure how Matt knew Lance, but I know he was lying to me when I asked about it and he denies it with a stutter. I can tell by his face too.

  
  
**"I can tell your face tells me differently."** I said.  
  
**"I told you, I don't!"** with his flustered response.

  
  
We just dropped the subject and went on ahead with our important tasks.

  
  
  
_From the tips of your overlapped fingers, the melodies that flowed forth are now_  
_Blending together into a single sound_  
_Before long, everything will change_

  
  
  
You once asked me if you could meet me, but I replied that you are right now. However, you corrected yourself and said to actually meet the real ' _me_ '. I wasn't sure what you meant by that until we met him.

Lotor.  
  
I wasn't sure what happened, but I remembered blacking out from one of our missions. It was more of who I was encountering during our last mission that made my head swirled into a complete mess. Slowly, I was losing to myself with voices in my head. Murderous voices. Telling me who I was, what I was, and what I was supposed to do.  
  
  
That was when I had a dream of you. My last dream of you in the Sleeping Forest that leads to City of the Ancients. You called me out when I was in my pit of despairs.  
  
You mentioned how you can take of care of him and how to counteract with his Meteor. I shook my head and reached out for you when you told me to take care of myself so I don't have another breakdown. You explained to me about the place and how it was calling for you to go. You said you'll come back when it's all over.  
  
I didn't want you to go when you ran off. I tried running after you, but I haven't moved a single inch until he came into the picture. That sinister voice echoing in my dream.

  
  
**"Hmm... So he's going to interfere? He'll be a difficult one, don't you think?"**

  
  
He floated down as if he was sent from the heaven sky.

  
  
**"We must stop that boy soon."**

  
  
Stop him? Stop Keith from your destructive plan? No, I would not let Lotor interfere. I was jolted back to reality with Hunk, Matt, and Pidge looking at me with concerns as I sat up from my bed.

  
  
**"You looked like you had a nightmare."**

  
  
I did. A nightmare that I want to prevent from happening. Hunk continue to say that everyone was looking for Keith and I told him that I know where he went and why. Hunk wasn't happy with the answer and told us to follow him. I told him that only Keith can go in and that he can stop Lotor with his plan. Matt jumped in and was mad at me with my words.

  
  
**"Then we must go. What will we do if something happens to Keith? If Lotor finds him, then he's in trouble!"**

  
  
I told them that he already knew which made them even more mad with himself. When they mentioned that we should go, I just said no. I was afraid that I would lose myself again. I almost killed my friends. My comrades. Even Keith.  
  
Knowing Pidge, she didn't stay quiet too long until she clearly lectured and scolding me about it. Trust Pidge to flatly tell you that you're wrong and you should fix the mess yourself even if you're that damn scared. Clearly, I was still scared shitless after what Lotor did inside of my head. I could tell that Pidge wanted to punch me, but she held it down and storm out of the room.  
  
To be honest, I was scared to find out the truth. A truth about myself.

  
  
_As the aurora weaves a tapestry in the dawn,_  
_Thousands of tones dance and all these emotions start to glitter_  
  
_This heartrending pain overwhelms my heart the more I can hear the sound of your music_  
_I want to keep only this pain held fast in my arms,_  
_Embracing your everything_

  
  
I continued to stare into your soft, violet eyes after I was fighting myself to regain control. With only the two of us on the platform, you were under a beautiful glow of soft teal lights. A praying, beautiful angel under the lights of Heaven.

I tried to kill you.

I fought back whatever voice was telling me to do. I heard our friends' voices telling me to wake up from my trance.

I didn't want to kill you.  
  
I wanted to protect you.  
  
But I was wrong. It became my biggest regret of my pathetic existence.  
  
Your body limped forward as Lotor came down, impaled his long sword from behind, and in a slow movement of sheathing it out of your body as he gave his disgusting smirk. Your body fell forward with your eyes closing and with a swift run, I caught your fall while the small aquamarine gem fell out of your hand and bouncing off the platform and into the water below.

  
  
**"Keith."**

  
  
I called out your name in hoping that you would opened your eyes. Hoping you were still alive. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want this to be real. I growled as I heard Lotor's sick laugh and his holy-art-thou words as if he was a higher being. It was disgusting as he rambled on so I told him to shut up.  
  
I didn't care for all that bullshit he was sprouting. All I cared about was Keith. He died because of this nonsense bullshit. He died because of me... Keith was gone. I can no longer hear his silly talks about anything, no longer I can hear his sweet laughs...., or getting angry at how complicated I was when Keith tried to take me on their first date and opening up with each other. No more because Lotor took them all away and he was going to pay dearly for this with his life.  
  
I held Keith's cold, motionless body close as I tried to understand what I was feeling right now. My fingers were tingling; my mouth was dry; and my eyes were burning! I didn't understand why I am feeling like this.  
  
Lotor stopped his rambling and looked at me as if I was grew another head.

  
  
**"Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?"**  
  
**"Of course!"**

 

I stood up and facing Lotor eye-to-eye with my right arm glowing and ready to punch his ugly face.

 

**"Who do you think I am?"**

  
  
Lotor just laughed. It wasn't a sick joke for his amusement. I watched him float awhile and before he left, his last words haunted me into my conscience forever.

  
  
**"Because you are only....a puppet."**

  
  
  
_Bathing in sunlight and smiling back at me, I never want to be apart from you_  
_Even if the light of this single corona grows distant someday, we’ll_  
_Embrace our new days_

  
  
  
We made our last words to you. I watched as each of our rag-tag team gave their own goodbyes to you until it was just the two of us. I strolled over your body and lifted your body carefully and gentle like a princess as I took you away from this place. It felt like time has slow down with each walking steps down the stairs as I continued to look over your peaceful face. I thought of our happy moments together, but now, all I can feel was guilt. The guilt of your death. I should have stopped you from coming here. I could have prevented Lotor from killing you when Marmora promised to take you somewhere for protection. I could have prevent all this if I haven't met you.

And now, all of it was too late. This guilt will not go away as long as I live.  
  
I didn't care how freezing cold the water was or how wet I will be because all I can think about was you. The happy memories you have given me before I came back to Altea as a different person. You were.....you were special.  
  
I laid your body slowly into the lake and painfully letting you go as you sink down. I wanted to touch you one last time, but held back as I took two steps back when your whole body submerged in the lake. I watched of your once clasped hands spread out like wings until I can no longer see you. You are now back in Heaven. You don't have to deal with this polluted life and with me. I won't be able to harm you anymore.  
  
Not sure what I want to say to you. I am not good with expressing my emotions with words, but if there's something I was able to learn when I was with you. It was something I was hoping to tell you, but knowing I won't be able to receive or hear it from your own voice.  
  
I looked up at the sky and just said it silently. A small hope that you can hear it from the depths of my still heart.

  
  
  
_And I love you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Final Fantasy VII references: [Death Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wx3duFYCcho) // [Forest Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2j9It1qgjrs&t=128s) // [Mentioning his first love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaK8heORkbc) // [Crossdressing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03tVQfwRNyY)
> 
> Corona -光冠- :[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AodjMdQWKJc) // [Lyrics](http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/51066.html)
> 
> If you feel like torturing yourself, try listening to song while reading this story. ^^;
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
